


You've Caught Me Doing Worse

by PaperFox19



Category: Ben 10 Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Forced Orgasm, Fucking Machines, Hyperinflation, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Top Ben, Toys, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-08
Updated: 2016-02-08
Packaged: 2018-05-19 05:16:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5955025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaperFox19/pseuds/PaperFox19
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin is caught in a compromising position by Ben what could be better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You've Caught Me Doing Worse

**Author's Note:**

> Please Read and Review

You’ve Caught Me Doing Worse

Kevin is caught in a compromising position by Ben what could be better.

-x-

Kevin was not the type to tell you about his fetishes. In his mind he had a rep to protect and he’d never dare reveal his desires. After all lot of alien big shots wouldn’t take him seriously if they knew he liked taking it up the ass.

He had to admit he had a crush on Ben but he never pursued it. So to satisfy his desires Kevin got the parts and built himself a fucking machine. It was all controlled by a remote, he fitted the thing with a fat dildo 10 inches long.

Stripping off his clothes he exposed himself to his garage. Kevin flexed a bit, always good to stretch before these kinds of things. He ran his hands over his fine pecs running down to his abs to his crotch. His fingers ran through his mane of manly hair and got down to his growing erection, his penis stood as a fat 8 incher and his big balls hung below.

Kevin got some lube and he began to tease his hole. One finger, then two, then he removed his fingers to shoot some lube inside. His fingers thrust in again spreading the lube round and round coating his inner walls. He added a third finger with a groan of pleasure. “Yeah that’s good.” rocking his digits in and out he teased his hole until he began to leak pre. Finishing his prep work he got the green dildo.

He lubed up the dildo and attached it to the machine. Climbing up onto the table and he pressed a button. His hands and feet were shackled to the table and his legs were spread apart exposing his tight ass. The lube leaked from his ass, it twitched and Kevin couldn’t help but grin. Pressing the second button the machine extended the dildo it soon kissed his hole and began to sink the toy inside. “Oh yeah baby fill me up.” he held the button to keep it going.

His ass was stretched round the toy, and by the time he was fully sheathed on the dildo his cock was painfully hard. His insides squeezed the toy wanting desperately for the real thing. “Time to see if this thing was worth the parts.” He pressed the third button and the machine withdrew the dildo as soon as the tip was all that was left inside it pushed it back in. “Okay button one controls the bonds, button two inserts the dildo, three starts the fucking ohh and four and five control the speed and six removes the toy.”

He pressed the fourth button and it began increasing the speed. “Ohh yeah that’s good give it to me Benji.” he pressed the fourth button again increasing the speed. The whirl of the machine as it thrust into Kevin’s ass again and again. “Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!” he shifted his hips and wham the dildo was ramming into his prostate. “Ohhhh fuck me!”

The raven haired man basked in pleasure. A trickle of drool ran down his chin and his cock weeped with equal vigor. With abuse to his prostate it wasn’t long before Kevin was cumming with such force. His seed rocketed and splashed his face chest and abs. “Ahh that was good.” he pressed the button to slow the pace down.

Instead of slowing down it increased. “Shit!” the dildo pelted his prostate again and again at even greater speed. “Ah okay I’ll just remove it then.” he hit the retract button in hopes of having it removed. The machine instead began to spin. “Ohhhhhhh fuck!” his insides were turned up the friction teasing his insides up like mad.

“Fuck fuck fuck!” having just had an orgasm he couldn’t help but have another. His dick spasmed as he fired all over his chest and abs. He hit the button again and the spinning did stop. His ass was still getting fucked but it was something. His body lay limp as the dildo thrust in and out of his hole. “Okay I’ve had enough.” he hit the button to open the bonds but nothing happened. “Oh fuck!” he tried hitting the buttons hoping there was a crossed wire and one of the buttons would stop this.

No such luck. Kevin’s body was barraged with thrust after thrust at insane speeds. Kevin’s eyes rolled up and his body spasmed. His body glistened with sweat, and cum, and a little drool. What sucked about all this is he had called Ben and Gwen and asked for some alone time to work on his car and that unless it was an emergency not to come for him. “Shit this is bad.” the friction was driving him mad.

He was so high on pleasure he barely noticed the door to his garage open. “Hey Kevin I thought you could use a smoothie.” Ben froze seeing Kevin in such a state.

“Ben you have to help me!”

“I think you need more than help, Kevin what is all this?”

“Ahh can we uhh talk bout this laaater!” Ben examined the machine and found an emergency shut off. Kevin had one final orgasm and went slack as the dildo stopped thrusting. It was still buried in his ass but it was a start.

“Well?”

“Oh come on you’ve caught me doing worse stuff before.”

“Yeah you sniffing my underwear in my room. I knew you were gay at least bi but who knew you liked to take dick.”

“Please don’t tell anyone.”

“I think I can be persuaded.” he removed the dildo but did not undo the bonds. Ben undid his pants to reveal his 10 inch dick. “This machine has done a nice job your hole is gaping. Still hungry?”

‘What the hell!’ he nodded and he got the first taste of real dick. He’d have to make some adjustments to the fucking machine, but he’d take great pleasure in keeping Ben quiet.

Ben pounded away at Kevin’ hole, the brunette licking away his sweat and cum. ‘Better than a shower.’ Ben’s tongue felt so good on his sensitive skin.

6 hours later

“Guess I won’t need the fucking machine after all.” his insides were pumped full of Ben’s cum and the boy was still hard and driving away at his cum filled channel.

“I dunno might be good for some double penetration.”

“Fuck I love you.”

“Love ya to Kev.” the two kissed. “Kevin why didn’t you just use your powers to get yourself free?”

“Oh damn it!” he absorbed the bonds and broke them. He wrapped his arms and legs around Ben and pulled the boy to him. Kevin still had many secret desires, and Ben would certainly catch him doing worse.

End


End file.
